


Uma Carta para Você

by AnneSadWalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reylo AU Week
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneSadWalker/pseuds/AnneSadWalker
Summary: Ben Solo relê pela centésima vez a última carta que a esposa deixou para ele.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Uma Carta para Você

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Star Wars 2020 (Fandom_Star_Wars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/gifts), [reylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylo/gifts).



> Primeira one postada no Ao3. Mas há muitas outras da minha autoria no Spirit e Wattpad, é só procurar pelo meu nick! ♡  
> Boa leitura
> 
> Música indicada para a leitura ♡  
> https://youtu.be/Je8mBJ-MgcI

"Olá, querido, bom dia. Hoje você saiu mais cedo hoje, Amícia foi para o passeio de bicicleta, mas você pode pegá-la às 09:30? Dê uma entrada no estacionamento, acho que ela está flertando com aquele rapazinho, o filho do finlandês e da janna. Não fique bravo com ela amor, por favor, nossa mocinha está crescendo ela não tem mais de cinco anos, tem quase 16! Céus, estamos envelhecendo. Lembra quando nos conhecemos? Meu avô odiava sua família e não nos Lutamos tanto pelo nosso amor.

Estou tão nostálgico hoje, meu coração está aberto ... isso era para ser apenas um bilhete de bom dia, eu não queria acordar, a noite de ontem foi tão maravilhosa. "

Ben sorriu lendo essa parte da carta escrita à mão. Se estiver na poltrona, ele será exibido como uma porta fechada do quarto. Conseguiu ouvir Amicia gritando alguma coisa sobre os gêmeos que não mexem mais no secador dela. Sorriu consigo mesmo e voltou os olhos para o papel puido.

"A propósito Meu Amor, sua mãe me ligou e disse que seu pai e o filho Chewie vão vir como crianças. Benjamin e Kylo saíram para andar de skate antes de irem pro judô, gostaria que também fossem buscados. Estou meio atarefado com os preparativos da nossa boda de porcelana. Uau Ben, estamos casados há 25 anos! "

O homem respirou fundo e secou os olhos úmidos na manga da camisa. Ele sorria com o coração aquecido mas chorava de saudades. Seu amor por Rey sempre foi em fogo intenso, mesmo agora.

"Seu terno vai ficar pronto na quinta, uma Rosa vai pegar, não se preocupe com isso. Só tente arrumar o chuveiro da Amicia e ela não quer usar o banheiro dos meninos. Nem os gêmeos querem mais como 'coisas de menina' dela se espalham pelo banheiro deles. Esse bilhete está ficando comprido, me desculpe! "

Ben conhecia aquelas palavras de cor e salteado, sabia que o bilhete estava chegando ao fim.

Correu os olhos vermelhos e encontrado pelas letras finais sem ler fatos. Doia tanto se lembrar do dia em que ela foi escrita. Ele colou uma carta no peito e fungou entre soluços. Ouça mais um pouco da conversa dos filhos do outro lado da porta. Seu coração se abre.

Volte os olhos para o papel.

Já lera e relera aquela carta centenas de vezes no último ano.

"Eu te amo meu querido, sempre vou te amar. Você é meu meio, meu equilíbrio, minha razão. Cuide dos nossos filhos enquanto estiver fora, seja o bom pai que você sempre foi e será! Eu te amo com toda a minha força, Ben Solo.

Sua Rey "

Ben abre os olhos enquanto o rio escorre pelas bochechas vermelhas. Sua díade havia partido nesse mesmo dia, ela fica para e não voltaria, enquanto ele dormia e sonhava com ela, Rey sofreu um acidente de carro, para fatal e devastador. A família Solo foi destruída nesse dia; Ben Solo, que havia chorado de alegria na vida; naquele dia, o coro ou o luto da sua amada esposa e o coro por medo de não conseguir criar os filhos sozinhos.

A porta do quarto foi aberta num rompante. Os três filhos de Ben entraram gritando e recuperando uma lista de pulmões sobre coisas que ele nunca prestou atenção, mas o silêncio se fez quando uma idade mais antiga não foi registrada como lágrimas do pai, ela deu um golpe de segurança aos irmãos mais jovens que se aquietaram.

Os três filhos entendem, mesmo em sua idade menor ou o pai sente falta da mãe como eles sentiam. Correram para um abraço afogado, aberto e cheio de amor. Se Ben tinha alguma garantia sobre um pai bom, essa dúvida é sanada entre abraços quentes e amorosos dos filhos.

A saudade que senteia de Rey sempre aderia no seu coração, mas tinha parte dela em seus braços.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham apreciado!


End file.
